tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The TSTW Chronicler
I think that we should, with short summaries of the story's events. Also, did you check my user page? I've a link there to the long-forgotten story by Mehpris, which introduces a guy called Dragonfly. KumataNuva 20:35, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Aw, yeah, he brought in loads of guys who amounted to nothing really... although I liked the Corruption chamberss. Oh, btw, did you get my PM on BZPower? I'm sure that now we have every necessary section - although perhaps alien characters could have an extra one noting their species. KumataNuva 20:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Get rid of the white eyes and it'll be fine for everyone. KumataNuva 08:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! Also, I forgot to say - make sure we go over every page and prtoect them so that only admins can edit them. We don't want vandals coming and deleting all our hard work... KumataNuva 08:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we should make as many redirects as we can. The only reason I haven't done any is I haven't figured out how to do them yet... ^^; KumataNuva 19:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, cheers for that list! Including Kigame's NPC and the ones fron Trinity, I think it's around 70... I'm gonna aim for the big 100, I think, and stop there (making the 100th special, of course) KumataNuva 21:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Argh, the server must have eaten it again... I don't think I had much more to add. I was thinking about the creator of the Godseye, Dr Irvine Kilmore. He may have realised the true danger the machine posed after creating it, and since he couldn't sabotage it without the government 'taking care of him', he had the keys hidden. As it's such an important device, only one set of keys were made. Another thing - the device should require an insane amount of power (it's breaching multiversal walls after all). I was thinking there could be some sort of alien (fits with Area 51) that naturally generates energy, so the scientists there have been performing experiments to either duplicate it or amplify its power output. All in all, it would say a lot about what scientists, even ones working for the government, will get up to when no-one is looking. KumataNuva 18:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! I'm not sure if you remember, but all of the -Co's were subsidaries of MediCo, The Twister's company. Not that they're inherently evil; they were all legit businesses, it's just that being the CEO he had massive leverage over them. But it's up to you if you want to do that or not; I never specified exactly how many subsidaries the company had. And hey! Neither Extrapolator nor Mr. Magnet belonged to me! They were Mephris'! KumataNuva 22:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Really? I'm sure I gave them names on behalf of Mephris, I don't remember ever controlling them as if they were mine... Do you mean MechaniCo becoming part of the MediCo conglomerate, or merging with MediCo itself? Because MediCo has been mentioned as existing in 'present time', so that wouldn't really work... KumataNuva 22:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ohhh I get you. Well that's fine then. KumataNuva 23:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I need Neya to finish Project Giratina so Rush and Darkness (who have half of the key) are free. What exactly do we need to decide about this plot now? I may do some pics tomorrow depending on whether I can concentrate; we've got the builders in all week and the constant banging/drilling gets on my nerves... KumataNuva 23:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh, you're doing a Confinement bit? That could be useful... could you do me a favour and wait on that (I know Midinght's in the middle of a plot right now, but...) I wouldn't mind Dyrnwyn being set free. I didn't necessarily see the plot as one for the immediate future, as Trans still has his plot going on. It's past midnight over here, so I'm not really thinking straight... I'll pick up on this in the morning. KumataNuva 23:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oops! Turns out Extrapolator and Mr. Magnet were mine after all! (The reason I associated them with Mephris was becuase he rather unceremoniously killed Mr Magnet... ¬¬) KumataNuva 09:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Nice new League box thingy I assume the Coalition and Order will get ones too? KumataNuva 09:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Weird, I was just thinkning about that the other day... =P For future versions of people, like Yuriko's older self (yin/yang)? We should put them under a section in their profile called 'future' or something... others we can just make profiles for, and note that they are from the future. KumataNuva 08:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) He was kidnapping supers and draining the radiation manually - X-Calibur saw burnt and charred corpses in the room with Dyrnwyn, remember. Obviously he was 'napping solos who weren't well known, so their disappearances didn't draw much attention. The process took well over a year, so the reason he went for a hastier method with the Hakkou Comet was because, if you recall, he's only got a year of life left. I wouldn't mind incorporating your radiation-generating guy as long as he isn't a League member or anything. Just one thing - he'd have to have escaped the island himself, since The Twister wouldn't have wanted the loose end of keeping him alive. KumataNuva 12:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC)